


Heart on the cards

by Terfle



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Lovers, Spiritualism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Mrs Bolkonsky has a pair of lovers on her mind. Taken from the episode 'Death comes knocking'





	Heart on the cards

She shuffled the cards absentmindedly, thinking of the new visitors the other day. She’d seen all she needed to know about Detective Inspector Robinson and his ‘friend’ the Honourable Phryne Fisher. The woman was a bit harder to tell but she responded to her ‘friend’ in a way that made the spiritualist wonder about her intentions. She could most certainly detect an interest on the woman’s side but how far would she take it?

The man was easier to decipher. She’d read him correctly and only really needed his palm to verify it. He was a man with an armoured exterior and a tender heart. One of the most interesting kinds of men, she reckoned. Miss Fisher was sure to find out and she hoped she wouldn’t break his heart over it. He had a secret passion for that vixen. A man like that wanted things he couldn’t always have. She hoped that he would get this particular one.

A shiver ran through her and the pain struck. She clutched at her heart, willing it to go away. Soon she would be completely at the mercy of it but by then she had hoped to get away with the vengeance she was orchestrating. It would catch up with her, she was in no illusions about that. She didn’t have much time left so she strived on, day by day, hoping for her luck to turn. It had, this time. She had to be content with that.

The pain eased and she sighed with relief as laid out the cards again, playing with the characters. DI Jack Robinson could pretend all he wanted that he didn’t know what she was talking about but there was a smoulder that was aching to be lit. She could see it in his eyes, especially the way he instinctively looked over at the source of it. He was a quick thinker too and to someone else, could reassure that they were off the mark. But he couldn’t fool _her_ with guff about sandwiches.

For Mrs Bolkonsky was no fraud. Not in matters of the heart.


End file.
